The present invention relates to a device for compressive crimping of a synthetic multifilament thread.
A device of this type is disclosed in DE 42 24 454 A1. This known device has a texturizing device for creating a thread stuffing. In this process, a multifilament thread is conveyed in the texturizing unit by means of a fluid stream and compressed to a thread stuffing inside a compressing chamber. In this process, the filaments of the thread are laid down in the form of loops and bends. The thread is heated to obtain a greater impression of the loops and bends within the filaments. At a fixed distance below the texturizing unit, a cooling unit is provided through which the thread stuffing is cooled. In this way the loops and bends of the filaments are fixed within the thread stuffing which leads to crimp strength. The transition of the thread stuffing from the texturizing unit to the cooling unit thus represents a phase in which the heat contained in the thread stuffing acts on the polymer of the thread. The transition from texturizing unit to cooling unit thus forms a warming path, in which heat is neither supplied from nor withdrawn to the outside. In the known device, the length of the warming path is fixed.
It is now an object of the present invention to further develop the known device described above in such a way that a flexible heat treatment of the thread stuffing within the heating path is possible.